The present invention relates generally to percutaneous surgeries and more particularly, to devices, methods and systems for performing percutaneous, minimally invasive spinal surgeries.
Traditional surgical procedures for pathologies located deep within the body can cause significant trauma to the intervening tissues. These open procedures often require a long incision, extensive muscle stripping, prolonged retraction of tissues, denervation and devascularization of tissue. Most of these surgeries require a recovery room time of several hours and several weeks of post-operative recovery time due to the use of general anesthesia and the destruction of tissue during the surgical procedure. In some cases, these invasive procedures lead to permanent scarring and pain that can be more severe than the pain leading to the surgical intervention.
Minimally invasive alternatives such as arthroscopic techniques reduce pain, post-operative recovery time and the destruction of healthy tissue. Orthopedic surgical patients have particularly benefitted from minimally invasive surgical techniques. The site of pathology is accessed through portals rather than through a significant incision thus preserving the integrity of the intervening tissues. In some instances, these minimally invasive techniques require only local anesthesia. The avoidance of general anesthesia reduces post-operative recovery time and the risk of complications.
Minimally invasive surgical techniques are particularly desirable for spinal and neurosurgical applications because of the need for access to locations deep within the body and the danger of damage to vital intervening tissues. For example, a common open procedure for disc herniation, laminectomy followed by discectomy requires stripping or dissection of the major muscles of the back to expose the spine. In a posterior approach, tissue including spinal nerves and blood vessels around the dural sac, ligaments and muscle must be retracted to clear a channel from the skin to the disc. These procedures normally take at least one-two hours to perform under general anesthesia and require post-operative recovery periods of at least several weeks. In addition to the long recovery time, the destruction of tissue is a major disadvantage of open spinal procedures. This aspect of open procedures is even more invasive when the discectomy is accompanied by fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. Many patients are reluctant to seek surgery as a solution to pain caused by herniated discs and other spinal conditions because of the severe pain sometimes associated with the muscle dissection.
In order to reduce the post-operative recovery time and pain associated with spinal and other procedures, micro-surgical techniques have been developed. The objective of any minimally invasive procedure is to accomplish the same clinical objectives as the traditional, open surgery while minimizing soft tissue retraction. Existing sequential dilation processes consist of inserting multiple increasing diameter dilators until the correct diameter is achieved. A tubular retractor is then placed over the dilators and the dilators are then removed. The retractor is left in place with the surrounding muscle and tissue having been dilated out of the working space.
For some applications, it is beneficial to have an alternate blade shape on the distal tip of the retractor to assist in holding back muscle and tissue during the procedure. As such, a need exists for a device that will allow alternate blade shapes to be used during the dilation process.